


Beholden in His Eyes

by indigo_inks



Category: The Last Unicorn (1982)
Genre: Genderswap, M/M, Male Unicorn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: Prince Lír makes sweet love to the mysterious but beautiful young man calling himself Amalthea.





	Beholden in His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/gifts).

He was unearthly fair. His skin was as smooth as fresh cream, and his hair was like strands of spun moonlight. His eyes were dark, fathomless pools that widened as Prince Lír took his prick into his mouth.

That milk-white prick hardened quickly and grew to an impressive size. A stallion would be not be ashamed, Lír thought, and there was no doubt that the young lord Amalthea was in the fullest, most enchanting flower of his manhood. Try as he might, Lír could not swallow Amalthea whole – and he did try most heroically, if he did say so himself – but he tongued the tip ardently, delving beneath the foreskin and circling the precious pink glans, laving the frenulum as the delicate sheath was urged to retract.

When Lír positioned himself between Amalthea’s thighs, his own urgent erection brushing the secret place where two men could be joined in carnal union, he had to hold Amalthea’s waist to keep him steady, for his belly quivered and shook like a wild creature moments before flight. It was anticipation, fear, and desire, all mingled, Lír knew, and he murmured soothing noises as he began to bury himself inside.

Amalthea cried out, tossing his head from side to side. Lír waited, stroking Amalthea’s cheek, until Amalthea quieted and twined his long, slender limbs around Lír and lifted his hips in readiness for Lír’s thrusts.

Their rhythm was unearthly, sublime. They were chest to chest as they moved, driven together, sliding apart, driven together again, over and over and over, and Lír could feel the flutter of Amalthea’s heartbeat keeping time with his own, a gorgeous counterpoint to each deep in and out stroke. The tension built, and built more, and Lír could feel his sac shifting and lifting—

He finished with a guttural moan. Amalthea gazed up at him with those fathomless eyes, watching his face contort with ecstasy, and in the moment before he too finished, spilling his hot, pearly seed between them, Lír realized that – for the first time – he could see himself reflected in Amalthea’s eyes.

Never before in his life had he felt so thoroughly beheld.


End file.
